She's Like The Wind
by HunnyDu2
Summary: Ranger's POV after Hard Eight. Babefic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stephanie Plum characters, they all Belong to JE.

A/N: The song is She's Like the Wind by Patrick Swayze from the soundtrack to Dirty Dancing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's like the wind through my tree _

_She rides the night next to me _

_She leads me through moonlight _

_Only to burn me with the sun _

_She's taken my heart _

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

I think it broke my heart to see my babe go back to Morelli. I knew it was my fault, I told her to go back to him. I guess I had hoped she wouldn't. That she would choose me. That she would decide Morelli wasn't good for her. That she would do anything but go back to him. But she did, because _I _told her to. He'll be better for her than I would. He'll marry her and people from his past won't try to kill her.

It's been three long months since that night, and I still don't know what I was thinking. I'll wonder forever if she only went back to him because I told her to. How different could things be right now, would she be lying here with me instead of him? Would she love me like I love her? Every night my answer changes, but I'm not sure which answer is more painful.

I sit up and look at the clock as my phone rings. It's two in the morning. Only two reasons for getting a call this late, someone's been hurt, or my babe needs me. I flipped open the phone.

"Yo."

"R-Ranger." Oh god, she's been crying "I need a place to stay. Can I come over there?"

"Always, babe, always. I'll see you in a few." I disconnected before she could answer. I know that drives her crazy so I figure I'd distract her from whatever had her crying. Five minutes later I heard my door open and my babe walked in. She looked like donuts had been outlawed. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, I walked over and wrapped her in my arms.

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind_

I whispered to her in Spanish until I felt some of the tension leave her body. I was sure she never knew what I was saying, but it always seemed to calm her. Funny, someone telling me things I couldn't understand would have the opposite effect on me. I led her over to the couch and she settled herself on my lap, her head against my shoulder.

I was wondering what could possibly have her this upset at this time of the night. It couldn't be her mother, and no one could be hurt or she would be at the hospital. That leaves Morelli, but it seems like an odd hour for one of their fights. They always fight about my babe's job, but to fight about it at 2am would be unlike Morelli, if awake, Morelli would only be interested in one thing. And I really don't want to think about that.

Twenty minutes and three Spanish songs later she seemed almost normal. No shaking, no tears and not at all tense. Ok the not tense part was slightly abnormal, but it was still good. I stopped whispering songs and she looked at me.

"What happened babe?" She looked at me for a minute before answering in a quiet voice.

"I Broke up with Joe. For good this time."

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain _

_Living without her _

_I'd go insane_

"I'm sorry babe." No I'm not, I'm happier than I have been in three months, but it still bothered me that she was in pain. "You want to talk about it." She shrugged.

"He found out that I didn't love him and he couldn't accept being number two. I don't blame him, I wouldn't accept it either." My heart raced at the number two comment, who was number one?

"Two in the morning is a strange time for that conversation babe." She blushed and looked anywhere but at me. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out and still refused to look at me.

"Babe, I can't understand you."

"I called out your name Ranger. I love you, not Joe, ok? This is the part where you tell me to go back to Morelli, so go ahead. At least this time I'll expect it." I smiled a true smile for the first time in months and pulled her close to me, kissing her slowly, pouring all my emotions into the kiss. I pulled back a little and whispered against her lips.

"I love you too babe."

_Just a fool to believe _

_Just a fool to believe _

_She's like the wind _

_Just a fool to believe _

_Just a fool to believe _

_She's like the wind_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not my normal writing, I know. I was watching Dirty Dancing and every time a song played I would think of Ranger and Steph. I started out writing a fic for Hungry Eyes but ended up here. Maybe I'll finish the one for Hungry Eyes, I'm not sure, but first I need to update my other stories :)


End file.
